Undercover
by radpineapple
Summary: Ahsoka goes undercover at a school as a part of her Jedi training, but things quickly get out of hand.


Star Wars the Clone Wars Fan Fiction

Undercover

Do not dive too deep into something that you cannot escape.

 _Kidnapped! Senator Padmé Amidala was mysteriously taken last week by an unknown kidnapper. The Republic has been diligently searching for the senator, but to no avail._

Anakin was extremely frustrated. How could he not find her?! He did not even know who took her and for what purpose! It had only been a week since she had gone missing, but it felt like forever. She was taken after a senate meeting. She had been travelling back to her house when she was taken, but there was no footage of her actually being kidnapped.

It had to have been planned in advance. The footage showed her being flown from the senate building to the intersection, but the security cameras were down at the intersection because maintenance was being done. Whoever took her planned her kidnapping so that he would not be seen as he kidnapped her. Anakin had already asked everyone in that area if he or she had seen anything. Of course no one had. Unfortunately, life still went on, so he had to do other things while he still searched for Padmé.

"Hey, Master," Ahsoka said to Anakin. They were walking down the hall of the Jedi Temple.

"Hey, Snips." Anakin was really uptight these days. He really missed Padmé. "Remember your undercover training?"

"My what?"

"Remember," he said, "you're still training to become a Jedi, so you have to go undercover. That's one of the requirements to becoming a Jedi."

"Oh yeah. Where am I going undercover?"

"You're going to go undercover to The Intergalactic School of Learning. There is a gang there that you need to disband. You need to become friends with the gang members and disband the gang. No one will know your identity including the teachers, principle, faculty, and staff because we have no idea how far the gang has infiltrated and corrupted the school."

Ahsoka looked overwhelmed. "You really think I can handle this?"

He looked down at her, "Of course I do. If anyone can do this, it's you. Plus, you need a challenge," he said.

"But I feel like I should be helping you find Padmé."

Anakin sighed. "Me, too, but the Jedi Council wants you to go now. I don't know why."

"When do I go?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Ahsoka said, surprised. "Isn't that a little soon? I mean now?"

"That's what the Council wants, Snips."

Ahsoka sighed, "Okay, I'll be ready."

"Besides you'll be close by. It's only an hour from the Jedi Temple." Anakin stopped walking. Ahsoka turned to face him. "I have to go now, but I trust that you will be okay."

Ahsoka smiled, "Thanks, Master." Anakin started to walk away, "And Master?"

He turned to look at her.

"I know you'll find her." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her for the first time in a week.

O

Ahsoka was ready. Well, kinda. She was all packed and wearing the school uniform, but mentally she was not prepared at all. How could she infiltrate a gang? How could she find the gang members? Will it be obvious? Then she realized the educational part of it. Will she get homework? Will the classes be hard? The sooner she destroys this gang, the sooner it will be over. Anakin had given her a fake ID. Her name was supposed to be Martha Jones. The last name was kinda of suspiciously common, though.

Ahsoka took a cab to the school because it was a boarding school. There wasn't a bus because the kids lived on campus. When she told the cab driver where she was going he said, "There are some troublesome folks at that school."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothin'. Here you are."

Ahsoka looked out her window. The school was huge! There was a courtyard with trees and benches in front of the school itself. The school was modern, but it was almost as big as the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka got out. "Thanks," she said to the cab driver and paid. She had arrived early so she could set up her stuff in her room and meet the principal, so it was still dark outside. She nervously walked across the courtyard and into the school. She opened the doors. This place was massive. Ahsoka could see that this school was a maze. There were hallways and stairs going every which way. There was no way she was going to find her way around this place! That's when she saw a sign. It told her that the principal's office was at the left. She went left.

She walked down the hallway and looked into the empty classrooms. The lights were off in all of them. She finally reached the principal's office at the end of the hallway. She opened the door, and it squeaked obnoxiously. She closed it. She saw a female secretary behind a desk. Ahsoka walked up to the desk and felt really small in comparison. She peered over the desk at the secretary. "Um, hello?" she said quietly.

The secretary looked up, "What do you need?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"I'm here to see Principal Chanters."

The secretary sighed, flipped through some papers, "Martha Jones, right?"

Ahsoka was confused. Then she realized that was her name here, "Uh, yeah. That's me."

The secretary rolled her eyes. "His room's that way," she said as she pointed right. Ahsoka went right and entered the principal's office.

When she entered his office, he was looking out the window, so Ahsoka could only see his silhouette outlined against the urban background of the busy city. "Hello, Martha Jones," he said in a deep voice without looking away from the window. "I'm glad you came here. You will like it here. There is a schedule and room key on the desk in front of you." Ahsoka picked them up. "Your room number is on your schedule. Have fun learning. Goodbye." He hadn't even looked at her!

"Uh, bye," she said hesitantly. She took her things and left.

O

It took Ahsoka half an hour to find her room. When she opened the door she saw girls running around getting ready for the school day. None of them looked at her. Ahsoka walked into the room and took the only empty bed; a top bunk in the far left corner. Ahsoka looked around the room. There were five other beds. Ahsoka looked at all of the girls.

One girl had dark skin with black hair and violet eyes. Another was blue with pink hair. The third was on top of her bed, just below Ahsoka's, brushing her hair. She was green with black hair. The other two were fighting over the only bathroom in the room. One girl, blond with brown eyes, was saying that she never has enough time in the bathroom. The other girl with brown hair and hazel eyes was telling her that she had more than enough time in the bathroom.

Ahsoka was just watching all of this unfold with no idea what to do. Should she stop the two girls from arguing, or what? The girl with the violet eyes came up to Ahsoka. "Sorry about my roommates," the girl said gesturing to her fighting roommates. "My name is Nasaki."

Ahsoka smiled, "I'm Martha," she said shaking Nasaki's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"What's your first class?" Nasaki asked.

Ahsoka got out her schedule and looked at it. "Um, geography in room 217 with Mr. Geponi."

Nasaki's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry."

"What? Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough. We'd better hurry. Class starts in seven minutes."

"Do you have geography, too?"

"Sorry no, but I can take you there."

Ahsoka smiled again, "Thanks."

O

When Ahsoka arrived everyone took a seat. There was only one seat left, and Ahsoka took it. She realized why no one else took that seat. The boys around her smelled terribly, and the girls were all gossiping and not paying any attention to the class. The first thing the class did was grade the homework that they did last night. After that, Mr. Geponi started teaching. He activated a hologram map of the system. He started teaching, and it didn't take long for Ahsoka to realize that what he was teaching was false. Ahsoka raised her hand.

"Uh, Mr. Geponi?" Ahsoka asked.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"The Glados star cluster is located in the Baskerville quadrant not the Asteroid quadrant."

Everyone held their breath. Ahsoka realized she had made a mistake.

"Are you questioning my teaching?"

"Well I – "

"NO! You do NOT get to teach this class! Were you trained at the biggest teaching academy in the galaxy?! I think not! How dare you question me! If you speak to me again, you will have detentions every day this month!" Ahsoka didn't know what to say! This wasn't right. Mr. Geponi turned back to the map.

"But what you're teaching is wrong!"

Mr. Geponi slowly turned to look at Ahsoka, "You will have detentions every day this month, and if I hear you – no see you look at me that way again, I will have you suspended!"

Ahsoka looked around. How could anybody take this? Everyone avoided eye contact with both her and Mr. Geponi. Ahsoka didn't speak or look at him the rest of the class.

O

All of the other classes were easy compared to that one. At lunch Ahsoka got what the school gave, but she threw it away the moment she looked at it. It looked like the mysterious lump of goo was breathing. Ahsoka looked around. Where would she sit? She saw Nasaki walking towards her, but suddenly someone stepped in front of her. A boy wearing all black with black hair and blue skin gave her a piece of paper and whispered, "I heard how you confronted Geponi." He walked to a table with a bunch of other kids wearing black. If anyone was part of a gang, they probably were.

"Hi!" Nasaki said. Ahsoka quickly slipped the piece of paper into her pocket. Nasaki noticed. "What's that?"

"Nothing. What's happening?"

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me."

"Yeah I would." Ahsoka and Nasaki walked over to her table. Ahsoka met Nasaki's friends, but they didn't really talk to her much.

"Wait a second," one of Nasaki's friends named Josh said, "Weren't you the one who stood up to Mr. Geponi?" They all looked at her.

"Uh, yeah. I have detentions for a month, though."

"That takes guts standing up to him. Everyone's afraid of him. No one says anything even though we all know what he teaches is wrong," said a girl named Kayla.

"Why not?"

Everyone at the table exchanged looks. "Well," Joshua said, "one year there was a nice teacher. All of the students loved her. She and Mr. Geponi both wanted to teach geography. A week before school started, she was murdered. They never found the killer."

"And you think it's Mr. Geponi?"

"Who else would it be? That guy is pure evil!"

Ahsoka thought about people like Count Dooku, Cad Bane, and General Grievous. "Yeah, I guess so," she said. "Not the worst, though."

They all looked at her with astonished expressions. "He gave you a month long detention!" Nasaki said.

Ahsoka shrugged.

O

After school Ahsoka went to the office where they told her that her detention would be cleaning the bathrooms. Ahsoka was not thrilled. She had to do that for a whole month.

O

When Ahsoka finished cleaning the bathroom, she went to her room. None of her roommates were there. She took out her slip of paper.

Meet us at room 302 at midnight

COME ALONE

Ahsoka looked at the clock. She had five hours. She did her homework, and then she went to the cafeteria to eat dinner. It didn't look much more appetizing than the lunch did, but she was hungry, so she ate it anyway. It wasn't good. It didn't taste bad, but the texture was terrible. After dinner, Ahsoka went back to her room. Some of the girls were there. She waited until they all came to the dorm room and went to sleep before she left.

O

She had been waiting for fifteen minutes. She was about to leave when she saw them. It seemed like they appeared from the shadows. Three guys and a girl. They were all dressed in black. The boy from lunch came up to her. "You came."

"Surprised?"

The girl in the group walked to her and circled her, studying. "So," she said, "you're the one who talked back to Mr. Geponi, right?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka said crossing her arms and returning the girl's harsh look.

"Not bad." She said, and then they all started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ahsoka said, "Is that it?"

"That's it," the girl said. Then they walked down the hall. Ahsoka waited for them to turn the corner before she started to follow them. It was tough, she almost lost them a few times, but she found them. They gathered by the front door, looked around, and then left. Ahsoka followed them.

The courtyard was empty. It was lit up by the surrounding lights from the city. Wind rustled the trees; it was a cool, dry wind. They went left to the side of the building. They went into the shadow of a nearby tree. Ahsoka couldn't see them; they never reappeared. Ahsoka went to the shadow. Nothing. That's when she noticed that the tile on the ground in the tree's shadow was loose. She pried it open. There was a pitch black hole. She couldn't see the bottom. She jumped in.

The drop was only a few feet, but she landed in water. It was some sort of sewage system. Ahsoka immediately covered her nose. It smelled terrible, and she tried not to think about what might be in the water too much. She sloshed down the sewer until she spotted a door. She heard voices. It was the kids in black.

"I don't know if she's good enough," she heard one of the boys say.

"She stood up to Geponi," the boy from lunch said.

"Anyone can do that."

"Oh, yeah, you've never done it!"

"Enough!" The girl said. "We need to test her, to see if she can do it."

Ahsoka heard a slosh behind and saw one of the boys from the group. He was definitely big for his age. She gasped and he grabbed her and pushed her into the kids' lair. "Found her listening," he told the rest of the group.

"I'm impressed," the girl said. "No one's ever found this place before."

Ahsoka looked around. It was like a dorm room. There were beds, food, books, computers, and many other things that Ahsoka didn't recognize. "I think she's ready," the boy from lunch said.

"Well she'll have to be," the girl said.

Ahsoka was confused, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

They all exchanged looks. "You heard about the dance tomorrow, right?" the girl asked. Ahsoka vaguely remembered Nasaki and her friends talking about it at lunch.

"Yeah, but I can't go because I have detention."

They all laughed. "So what?" the girl said. "It's a costume party, here's your costume," the girl said handing Ahsoka some black clothing.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked taking it. It was a black track suit with a mask that would cover her entire face except for her eyes and mouth. She had a bad feeling about this.

The girl didn't answer her question, "I'm Savannah."

"I'm Trevor," the boy from lunch said.

"Zack," the kid that found her said.

"My names Thomas but people call me Tom," said the fourth.

Ahsoka looked at them warily.

"We're going to the costume party together. Including you. Meet us in the courtyard before you go," Savannah said.

"Is this some sort of test or something?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah," Savannah said. "I guess you could say that." They all smirked. "See you tomorrow."

O

The next day was a blur. Ahsoka ate lunch at Nasaki's table again, but she kept on glancing over at kids in black's table. Nasaki noticed. "You should stay away from them."

Ahsoka was surprised that Nasaki noticed. She needed to be more careful. "What?"

"I see you looking at them, Martha, and I'm telling you they're bad news."

"What do you mean?"

"They're a part of some sort of gang. Really shady stuff. Don't get caught up in it."

Josh noticed what Nasaki and Ahsoka were talking about, "Yeah!" He agreed. "I heard they have dealings with the Hutts!" Ahsoka knew that this was definitely the gang that she needed to infiltrate. She shrugged.

"I'm serious, Martha," Nasaki said very seriously. "Don't become a part of that or you'll regret it. Please." Now they were all looking at her.

"So," Ahsoka said, changing topics, "You guys going to the dance tonight?" Everyone started talking to each other excitedly except Nasaki. She looked suspiciously at Ahsoka.

O

It was finally time for the dance. After lunch, the day had seemed to take absolutely forever. Ahsoka felt really bad for missing her detention and going to the dance instead, but this was her mission. Ahsoka had put on her costume and headed outside to the courtyard where everyone else was. Everyone was wearing colorful costumes. Some of the costumes were absolutely magnificent, but others were just plain weird. It was easy for Ahsoka to find the gang. They easily stood out in the crowd with their dark apparel. They all wore the same thing; a black tracksuit with a black mask covering their entire face except for holes for the eyes and mouth.

Ahsoka approached them, but suddenly felt someone grab her arm. She instinctively wrenched her arm out and spun around to face her attacker. It was Nasaki. She was wearing a violet dress and mask that matched her eyes perfectly. "Martha! What are you doing?! I thought you had detention."

Before Ahsoka could reply, a voice said, "Is she bothering you?" Ahsoka turned to see Zack, one of the gang members, right behind her, staring menacingly at Nasaki.

"No," Ahsoka said. "Let's just go." Ahsoka and Zack walked away from Nasaki.

"Martha, wait!" Nasaki called.

Ahsoka ignored her and kept on walking. She felt Nasaki's gaze burning into her back. She reached the gang. "So," Savannah said. "You know the dance isn't at the school, right? We have our own ride to the dance. Let's go."

They walked to a small vehicle parked outside of the school courtyard. They all climbed in with Zack at the wheel. Savannah sat next to him, and Ahsoka, Tom, and Trevor all crammed into the back. That's when Ahsoka noticed the equipment at her feet. "What's this for?"

Trevor smiled, "We're ditching this lame costume party for something for more interesting."

"What," Tom asked, "You scared?"

"No," Ahsoka said, crossing her arms. "I'm ready for anything."

"That's more like it," Savannah said. They drove for a few more minutes, listening to the sound of the bustling city. They came to one of the biggest buildings on the planet. It was a bank; the most famous bank in the system; The Fancy Poncho Bank of the Intergalactic Republic. Zack drove into the alley next to the bank and parked the vehicle. Savannah turned around, "Zack and I will get a nice distraction going so you guys can break into the Republic's vaults."

Both Tom and Trevor nodded. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ahsoka asked. "I mean, this is one of the most secure banks in the system!"

"You have a problem with that?" Trevor asked.

"Uh, no," Ahsoka said and looked down. She had to do this to get their trust, and then when she disbanded them, she would return the money. No problem, but she still felt bad about it.

"Okay," Savannah said, "Tom you have the map, and Martha and Trevor you guys carry the equipment. Give me and Zack a few seconds." Savannah and Zack got out of the vehicle. They both had blaster guns. They turned the corner and went to the front of the bank. Suddenly, the sound of blaster guns being fired along with screaming and yelling filled the air.

"Time to get movin'," Tom said. He opened the door and they all filed out. "Follow me." Ahsoka and Trevor carried various equipment. Ahsoka realized that it was made to knock out power. They were going to shut the entire bank down! Tom stopped walking. He placed three bombs on the wall. They backed up. The bombs exploded. The walls were so thick that they needed to place three more bombs onto the walls so they could get through.

"What did Savannah and Zack do?" Ahsoka asked, "No security is coming over here! They should've heard that!"

"Don't worry about it," Trevor said. "We do our part, and they do theirs. Now let's get moving." They entered the vault through the hole that they had made. The vault contained at least a billion credits. Ahsoka was astonished at the amount of money, and she was astonished at what she was about to do.

"We are robbing _this_ vault?" Ahsoka asked looking around at the vault in amazement. It was only the size of a small room, but it was packed with credits. Tom chuckled,

"Of course," he said. Both he and Trevor smiled. This was insane. There was no way Ahsoka could go through with this. "Let's get moving," Tom said. "Trevor, you stand guard. Martha, start grabbing credits." Tom gave Ahsoka a black bag. "Well," Tom said impatiently as he took out the equipment that they had brought into vault, "let's get moving!" Ahsoka hurriedly started to put the golden credits into the bag. They were in bundles of about five hundred credits, so Ahsoka had already gotten about ten thousand credits in the bag when Tom said, "Got it!" The power shut down. Ahsoka paused. "Keep going!" Tom ordered.

Suddenly the vault door burst open. Tom and Trevor immediately pointed their blasters at the door. It was Savannah. She looked scared. "Jedi are here!" she exclaimed obviously panicked. "I don't know why they would be here, but they are!"

"Where's Zack?" Trevor asked.

"The Jedi arrested him. There are only two Jedi, but we need to leave." Savannah said, "Now!" Ahsoka, Trevor, and Tom immediately finished what they were doing when they heard a shout near the door.

"Hey!" They all looked. Ahsoka gasped. It was Master Skywalker. His lightsaber was on and he ran into the vault.

"Run!" Tom said, terrified. Trevor was the first one out, then Ahsoka, then Savannah, and lastly Tom. Anakin used the Force to bring them closer to him. He grabbed Tom. Trevor ran out. Ahsoka was just staring at Tom totally frozen and astonished. Savannah grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to their escape vehicle.

"Zack had the keys!" Trevor yelled in panic.

"Move over," Ahsoka said pushing Trevor into the passenger seat. Ahsoka quickly tampered with the wires for two seconds and got the vehicle started.

"How did you do that?" Savannah asked.

"Not now!" Ahsoka said nervously. Her master had taught her how to do that. "Where are we going?" Ahsoka said as she drove the vehicle away from the bank just in time to see Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi run out of the bank, looking for them.

"Ziro the Hutt's old place," Savannah said.

"What?!"

"Yeah!" Trevor said frantically, "Now let's get out of here!" The sound of sirens cut through the noise of the city.

"They found us!' Ahsoka said. It was just two police units, but they were closing in.

"Well lose them then!" Savannah shouted. Ahsoka turned sharply right. They still followed. She suddenly dove straight down. They were right behind her. She suddenly stopped, and they flew past her, just as she had planned. She quickly moved back upwards and turned the next corner. She looked behind her. She had lost them.

O

They finally arrived at Ziro's old place. It was being remodeled into a new hotel. No one was there. "Grab the bag," Savannah ordered Ahsoka. She grabbed it, but it was really heavy because of all of the credits inside of it, but neither Trevor nor Savannah seemed to notice Ahsoka struggling with the bag. They quickly went into the building, well, Ahsoka tried to move quickly. It was dark. "This is the rendezvous point. Where is our employer?" Savannah said impatiently.

"You have an employer?" Ahsoka asked nervously. "Who is it?"

"We dunno," Trevor said. "We just get paid really well for not asking questions and just sticking to our orders." That's when they heard a muffled cry from around the corner. Trevor and Savannah quickly drew their blasters and cautiously turned around the corner.

"Cad Bane?!" Ahsoka said. She was so glad that she was still wearing her mask. Hopefully, he wouldn't recognize her while she had her mask on. Cad Bane was standing next to someone who was clearly gagged by the muffled cries coming from under a bag. The kidnapped person was tied with her hands behind her back with a black cloth bag over her face.

"You're late," he said to them.

"Are you our employer?" Trevor asked.

"Course not," he said. "We have the same employer. I'm waiting for him to pick us up, same as you."

"I thought he was just going to collect our money at the rendezvous, not us!" Savannah said.

"Well you can tell him that when you meet him," Cad Bane said. His tone had remained casual throughout the whole conversation. He was talking to them like how he would talk about the weather. All Ahsoka wanted to do was to whip out her lightsabers and – oh no! She had left her lightsabers at the school! How could she?! A new level of panic reached Ahsoka.

"Um, so," Ahsoka said nervously. "Who'd you kidnap?"

"Just a senator." He took the cloth bag off to reveal Senator Amidala. She made an angry muffled cry. Cad Bane hit her in the back of her head with his blaster. Anger flashed into Ahsoka, she really wished she had her lightsabers now, but all she had was the heavy bag full of credits. A repetitive beeping sound filled the empty, dark building. Cad Bane looked at the communicator on his wrist. "Looks like our ride's here." He picked up the unconscious senator and walked out of the building. Trevor, Savannah, and Ahsoka followed.

A small ship was waiting for them outside. It was made for space travel. They were going off the planet! "Uh," Trevor said. "Where are we going?" Cad Bane just chuckled. The door to the space ship opened. Whoever was piloting the ship did not come out to greet them. They all quickly entered the ship. They all sat down and the ship ascended into space.

O

Both Trevor and Savannah had taken off their masks. "Why don't you take your mask off?" Cad Bane asked Ahsoka. Ahsoka scrambled for an answer.

"I won't show my face until our employer shows his face," Ahsoka said defiantly. Cad Bane chuckled. The engines started to get louder. Ahsoka looked out her window. They had jumped into hyperspace. It suddenly hit Ahsoka how deep she was into all of this. She had robbed a bank, was inside the same ship as the person who kidnapped Senator Amidala, and she was now in hyperspace going to who knows where. She could be going all the way to the Outer Rim for all she knew! Her master still thought that she was just an hour away from the Jedi Temple. How had things gotten so out of hand? They got out of hyperspace, but what she saw scared her even more.

In front of her was an entire Separatist battle fleet. There were three Separatists cruisers with numerous Vulture droids and other assorted Separatist battle ships flying around the ship that she was inside. The ship she was in headed towards one of the three Separatist cruisers. It docked with it. The airlock activated. Cad Bane grabbed the senator and entered the cruiser. Trevor and Savannah exchanged a look, but followed Cad Bane anyway. "Coming, Martha?" Trevor asked as he stepped through the door way. Ahsoka couldn't believe she was about to enter a Separatist cruiser without her lightsabers. Who knows what she would find in there. Ahsoka sighed, picked up the heavy bag once again, and reluctantly followed Trevor.

The Separatist cruiser was busy with activity. Platoons of droids were walking the hallways, ships were refueling, and orders were being commanded over the intercom. It looked like the Separatists were about to enter a mighty battle. A battle droid came over to Cad Bane, Trevor, Savannah, and Ahsoka. Ahsoka instinctively reached for her lightsabers that weren't there.

"The general demands your presence," the battle droid said in its monotonous voice. The battle droid led them to the bridge where the general was waiting. Ahsoka was extremely nervous. The general turned around in his chair. It was General Grievous. He stood up and walked over to Cad Bane, looked at the senator and said, "Well done. Your payment is in the ship you arrived in. The ship is yours as well. Goodbye." Cad Bane tipped his hat and left the senator, still unconscious on the floor, and left. Two droids grabbed the senator and took her to the detention level. General Grievous walked to Ahsoka, and for a split second she thought that he had recognized her, but then he swiped the bag from her hand. He handed the bag to a droid. "Open it." The droid opened the bag. General Grievous roared angrily and hit the droid sending it across the bridge. "This is not nearly enough!" he yelled. Trevor and Savannah exchanged looks.

"But Sir," Savannah said tentatively, "Jedi were in the bank and –"

"Silence!" he said angrily. General Grievous thought for a moment. "You two!" he yelled at two droids.

"Us, General?"

"Yes!" he said angrily. "Take these three to the detention level."

"What?" Savannah said. "Why?"

"You didn't give me nearly has much money as I instructed. I wanted nine million credits, and instead you give me barely ten thousand! You are lucky I haven't killed you yet." Savannah opened her mouth to argue farther.

"Savannah," Ahsoka said quietly. "Don't." Ahsoka knew General Grievous. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her. He wouldn't even give it a second thought. Trevor, Savannah, and Ahsoka were escorted to the detention level. The droids locked them all into the same cell, and the droids took Trevor's and Savannah's blasters.

"Great," Savannah said angrily. "Now what?"

"Now do you wish you knew who your employer was?" Ahsoka said angrily. "I can't believe you guys are dealing with the Separatists when you are still in school!"

"What?" Trevor asked. "You think we are too young?"

"You guys have no idea what the Separatists are capable of doing!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"And you do?" Savannah said clearly annoyed.

"Yes," Ahsoka said walking to the back of the cell. "And I know that most Separatist cruisers have more air vents than any other Separatist ships, so we should be able to escape through this air vent." Ahsoka said walking directly under an air vent on the ceiling. "I bet they didn't think we could escape through there."

"I don't' think we can either!" Trevor said. "The air vent is like nine feet above us!" Ahsoka easily used the Force to jump up to the air vent and pushed it in. She climbed in.

"What?!" Trevor said astonished. "How did you do that?!" Savannah was quietly thinking.

"You're a Jedi aren't you?" Savannah said.

"You guys have to trust me," Ahsoka said. "I'll get you out of here."

"Why should we trust you?" Trevor asked. "You didn't tell us you were a Jedi!"

"I bet your name isn't even Martha." Savannah said calmly, which was even scarier than if she was yelling at Ahsoka.

"Look," Ahsoka said. "I will come back for you." Ahsoka started to leave, but then she paused. Without looking back she said, "And my name's Ahsoka."

O

Ahsoka was going to open the door to Trevor and Savannah's cell, but it was heavily guarded by five battle droids. Ahsoka couldn't take on five battle droids without her lightsabers, so Ahsoka decided to see if Senator Amidala's cell was any better. She was crawling through the air vent looking for Senator Amidala's cell when she heard something. "I told you to get nine million credits!" Ahsoka looked down through the bars of the air vent to see General Grievous kneeling in front of a hologram communication of Count Dooku. "You are continuing to fail me. You will be punished for this failure," Count Dooku said to General Grievous. "In the meantime, I want you to dispose of the three children. They are no use to us now."

"Yes, Count," said General Grievous. Count Dooku, seeming satisfied with General Grievous' answer and ended the hologram transmission. General Grievous stood up. "You!" General Grievous said angrily to three battle droids. "Come with me." He swiftly walked to Trevor and Savannah's cell. Ahsoka had to create a diversion. She had to get the senator out first. She knew Padmé would help her. Ahsoka used the Force to alter the ship's controls. The ship started to fly in a sideways descent. Ahsoka wasted no time. She kept crawling through the air vents looking for Padmé's cell.

"General!" she heard a droid shout in the distance. "There seems to be a malfunction!"

"What?!" General Grievous roared. Ahsoka smiled as she continued looking for Padmé. That would keep them occupied for a good ten minutes. That's when she found Padmé's cell. She quickly got out of an air vent directly outside of the senator's cell. She jumped down and quickly opened it. Padmé looked alarmed.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"What?" Ahsoka said confused. "Oh yeah," she said taking off her mask. "Senator Amidala," she said. "It's Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh, Ahsoka!" Padmé said rushing out of her cell.

"I need your help," Ahsoka said. Padmé looked concerned.

"With what?"

"I need to rescue my friends. Their cell is heavily guarded. Yours wasn't because I made a small diversion to get you out."

"Ahsoka," Padmé said confused. "Are you on a mission with the Jedi?"

"It's a long story," Ahsoka said. "I'll explain later."

"What do you need my help with?"

"I was hoping you could get a transmission out to the Jedi Temple while I get my friends out, but first I need to find their weapons."

"I can help. Follow me." Padmé cautiously went down the hallway. They turned right. "Their weapons will be in here along with my blaster gun." Ahsoka opened the door. There were three droids inside. Ahsoka quickly threw them out of the room using the Force. She and Padmé quickly entered the room and closed and locked the door. "I think I can make a transmission in here," the senator said.

Ahsoka nodded, "Okay," she said. "I have their weapons. I'll use the air vents to get back to my friends." Ahsoka jumped into the air vent.

"Ahsoka," Padmé said.

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

O

"She totally left us," Trevor said.

"That's what I've been telling you!" Savannah said angrily. The door to their cell opened. It was Ahsoka. She had shot the droids down. Savannah and Trevor looked surprised.

"What?" Ahsoka said handing them back their blaster guns. "Did you think I wouldn't come back for you?" Ahsoka quickly left the cell. Savannah and Trevor exchanged a look and then followed Ahsoka.

"So you're a Jedi?" Trevor asked.

"No she isn't," Savannah said angrily. "She doesn't have one of those light sword thingys."

"I'm training to be a Jedi. I left my lightsabers at the school," Ahsoka replied.

"I'm sure you did," Savannah said. Honestly, she was just angry at Ahsoka for lying to her, Jedi or not.

"There they are!" A droid yelled. Blaster shots filled the hallway. Trevor, Savannah, and Ahsoka flattened against the wall. Savannah quickly shot down three droids.

"We need to hurry before General Grievous comes," Ahsoka said.

"Who?" Trevor asked.

"Your employer," Ahsoka said. She blasted all of the droids with the Force sending them crashing down the hallway. "Follow me!" Ahsoka said. They all ran down the hallway back to the room where Senator Amidala was trying to make a transmission to the Jedi Temple. When they entered the room, Padmé jumped, but then she saw who it was and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Padmé said. "I can't seem to get anything through. I think they are jamming the communications, so we can't communicate with anyone. I did find out where we are, though. I have a friend in the nearby planet, so if we can get there we can definitely get help."

"Wait," Trevor said. "Aren't you a Republic senator?"

"Yes I am. Now we need to hurry. I've located the escape pods."

"But there are droids out there!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Yes there are, but we don't need to destroy them all. We just need to get away," Padmé said. "Now are you coming or not?"

Both Savannah and Trevor looked scared. "You guys can do this!" Ahsoka reassured them, "You broke into one of the most secure banks in the system; this will be a piece of cake!"

"Wait what?" Padmé said.

"Okay," Savannah said. "Let's do this."

Ahsoka went over to the door. She was carrying a blaster from one of the droids she had destroyed earlier. "On the count of three I will open the door and we will run past. Follow Senator Amidala. She will lead us to the escape pods. Okay, are you guys ready?"

Padmé nodded.

Trevor nodded, too, but less confidently.

"Just do it before I get cold feet!" Savannah said.

"One," Ahsoka said, "two," they all tightened their grips on their blasters, "three!"

They burst through the door shooting their blasters. Padmé easily gunned down five droids before they turned the corner. They ran down the hallway. "You're pretty good with a gun for a senator," Trevor said.

"Thanks," Padmé said. "This way!" She quickly turned right. They were greeted with enemy fire. They started shooting. The escape pods were behind the droids.

"Cover me!" Trevor exclaimed as he ran to the nearest escape pod. He dove inside of it, barely avoiding enemy fire.

"Senator, go!" Ahsoka said as she shot down even more droids. Padmé raced towards the escape pods and climbed into the one that Trevor was inside. Suddenly, enemy shots barely missed Savannah and Ahsoka from behind. They looked behind them.

"More droids!" Savannah exclaimed fearfully.

"We have to go now!" Ahsoka said. "Together!" Ahsoka blasted droids with the Force as she raced towards the escape pod. She was about to reach it when she heard Savannah scream.

"Ahsoka! Help me!" She was surrounded. A droid grabbed her arm. Ahsoka ran back shooting the droids. She shot three, leaving four left surrounding Savannah. Savannah wrenched her arm free and shot the droid that had been holding her. She quickly shot two more, and then Ahsoka shot the last droid. "More are coming!" Savannah exclaimed, "We need to hurry." Savannah sped towards the escape pod. Ahsoka was right behind her until she was sharply pulled back. General Grievous had grabbed her arm! Savannah had reached the escape pod.

"Ahsoka!" She heard Padmé exclaim. With her other arm, Ahsoka used the Force to close and jettison the escape pod with her friends inside.

General Grievous roared angrily and hit Ahsoka on the head, knocking her out cold.

O

Count Dooku was idly sitting in his house when he received a transmission from General Grievous. This could not be good news. General Grievous was kneeling when he answered the transmission.

"Rise," Count Dooku said. "Why are you contacting me, General?" He made sure his tone was firm. He could not tolerate any more failure today.

"I have lost the senator, Count," Grievous said. That was exactly like him. Straight to the point. No flattery like most of his generals.

"What?!" Count Dooku said angrily.

"General Skywalker's Padawan was with the children. She freed the senator and the others."

"General Skywalker's Padawan? The young one?" Count Dooku asked, surprised.

"Yes, Count."

"Your failure ruins everything! Now how can we get leverage without the senator?!"

"General Skywalker's Padawan did not escape, Count. Maybe we can use her instead."

"She is not as valued to the Republic, but it can work. Not as well as Senator Amidala." Count Dooku paused, "You have failed me twice today, General. This is not good. You will be SEVERLY punished."

"Yes, Count."

"Goodbye, General." Count Dooku ended the transmission. Things were definitely not going as planned.

O

Ahsoka woke up. She was in the same cell as before, but this time there were droids both inside and outside of her cell. There was no escaping this time. There were two droids inside the cell with her, and two battle droids guarding her cell outside. "She is awake," one of the droids said.

"We should contact the General," the other said. The first droid contacted General Grievous with his wrist communicator.

"She is awake, General."

"Good," he said. "Bring her to me so I can make the transmission."

Ahsoka was led into the bridge. Her hands were held together with binders. Ahsoka stood before General Grievous. He shoved her to her knees.

"Contact the Jedi Temple!" General Grievous commanded. Soon a hologram transmission was relayed to the Jedi Council. This was not going to be good. Everyone thought Ahsoka was at the school. This was definitely going to surprise the Jedi. The Jedi Council appeared on the hologram transmission. They were all sitting in their circle of chairs.

"General Grievous," Mace Windu said angrily. Why did people always do that? They always angrily stated whoever was contacting them. It made no sense. Everyone else could obviously see who it was. There was no need for that.

"As you can see," General Grievous said gesturing to Ahsoka, "I have one of your Padawans. Is this correct?"

"That's impossible!" Master Kenobi exclaimed. "She is on a mission!"

Ahsoka looked at the ground, how was she going to explain this one?

General Grievous chuckled, "Quite a mission indeed." Oh no, he was going to tell them how she stole the credits! "She helped steal ten thousand credits from the Republic."

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said. "Is this true?"

"I can explain!" Ahsoka said.

The Jedi Council murmured. Oh great.

"The only way that you can get her back is if you stop the Republic senate from funding for more medical supplies."

The Jedi Council quietly talked amongst themselves. Suddenly, Anakin rushed into the Jedi Council room. "I heard the Separatists have Ahsoka!"

"We are handling this, Master Skywalker," Mace Windu said coolly. Anakin noticed the transmission.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine master."

"Enough talk!" General Grievous exclaimed angrily, "Have you made your decision?"

"We have," Mace Windu said. "We have agreed that we cannot risk jeopardizing the medical funding."

"WHAT?!" Anakin said.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Mace Windu said turning to Ahsoka. "That is our final answer," he said to General Grievous.

General Grievous angrily roared and then turned off the transmission.

"Now what, General?" one of the droids asked. General Grievous angrily hit the droid, sending its head flying.

"She has no use to us now," General Grievous said darkly. He proceeded to turn on all four of his lightsabers. He started to walk over to Ahsoka, spinning his lightsabers. There was no escape for her now.

The End


End file.
